


Неправильный ангел и шумная звезда

by Slavna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звезды Розы кружатся в ритме вальса и подмигивают ей своим сиянием, но Роза не часто смотрит на небо, ей не хватает на это времени. Звезд Нико не видно, если они, конечно, есть, но это не мешает, ему часами смотреть на небо. Нико ди Анджело просто какой-то неправильный ангел, Роза Уизли просто чересчур шумная звезда. Нико не умеет видеть звезд, а у Розы в младшей школе, когда она ходила еще в маггловскую, были самые высокие результаты по прыжкам в высоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неправильный ангел и шумная звезда

Звезды Розы кружатся в ритме вальса и подмигивают ей своим сиянием, но Роза не часто смотрит на небо, ей не хватает на это времени.

Звезд Нико не видно, если они, конечно, есть, но это не мешает ему часами смотреть на небо.

Роза проносится мимо него метеором, пичкает его заботой, нотациями и горячим чаем с малиновым вареньем. Хьюга смеется над старшей сестрой и ее первой любовью с приставкой недо, смеется детским, все еще наивным смехом над нескладным подростком.

Хьюга мечтает стать аврором и не знает, как сильно тонкие, почти музыкальные пальцы сжимает темный клинок, как из-за одного движения ладони из земли появляются скелеты, готовые сражаться, как… Впрочем, Роза тоже не знает всего этого, но смеха брата не разделяет и берет с того обещание не говорить родителям.

Роза — это маленький метеор с невероятной скоростью, неоткрытая звезда с огненными кудрями, хрупкая фея из сказки. Правда, волшебная палочка у нее самая настоящая.

Нико смотрит с недоумением, видит лишь шумную девчонку с огненными волосами и доброй улыбкой, но послушно берет кружку с чаем.

Нико никогда не видит звезд. Ни на земле, ни на небе.

Но Роза каждый день ходит в библиотеку, записывается в спортивный клуб на все летние каникулы, забрасывает, к ужасу мамы, если бы она узнала, учебники с летней домашней работой, и появляется везде, где появляется Нико ди Анджело.

Роза никогда не обращает внимания на звезды, пропускает сквозь уши все лекции преподавателя астрологии в Хогвартсе, не имеет успехов в предсказаниях и тому подобным, но умеет видеть знаки и понимать их на уровне интуиции.

Нико смотрит в небо, не может увидеть звезды, а Розе кажется, что это потому что, когда ты на одном уровне со звездами, их очень трудно увидеть. А ангелы даже выше звезд. То, что Нико ангел она даже не сомневается.

Нико ди Андежело просто какой-то неправильный ангел, Роза Уизли просто чересчур шумная звезда.

Нико не умеет видеть звезд, а у Розы в младшей школе, когда она ходила еще в маггловскую, были самые высокие результаты по прыжкам в высоту.

Звезда пытается допрыгнуть до ангела, дотронутся хотя бы кончиками пальцев.

А пока Нико послушно пьет чай, слушает нескончаемый поток слов, нотаций, рассказов и попыток разговорить его самого. Нико закатывает глаза, словно смиряясь с неизбежным, рассказывает о Лос-Анджелесе, Нью-Йорке и Америке в целом, о программе обмена, из-за которой он попал в Англию. Еще он рассказывает древнегреческие мифы куда лучше ее преподавательницы в Хогвартсе, но этого Роза сказать не может, но зато она послушно берет красные, почти алые яблоки, откусывая от сочного плода.

Летние каникулы начинают подходить к концу, домашняя работа так и не сделана, у Нико начинается аллергия на малиновое варенье, а у Розы сбивается дыхание от частых прыжков.

Программа обмена тоже подходит к концу, но однажды Роза находит у себя в сумке брошюру этой программы, не понимая, откуда она там, но зная, куда поедет на следующие каникулы.

Когда Роза делает последний прыжок, кто-то ловит ее за руку и тянет вверх, к себе.

Нико не умеет видеть звезды, Роза просто не любит на них смотреть, но это не самое важное.

Просто Нико неправильный ангел, а Роза чересчур шумная звезда.

А даже неправильным ангелам нужна своя звезда, чересчур шумные звезды всегда хотят кого-то выше, пусть они и не могут до них допрыгнуть, чтобы Хьюго по этому поводу не говорил.


End file.
